The Winnowing Galas
by CoordinatedChaos
Summary: When Fitz has his Winnowing Galas, Sophie's invited. But all the other girls are jealous, including Linh. This is a KOTLC Fanfic. Originally posted on Wattpad
1. Chapter 1: The Invitation

**Hello! 100DreamsOfDragons here! This is my second fanfic. It is not a sequel to the first one. It is a story of what happens when Sophie is invited to Fitz's winnowing gala. Hope you enjoy it!**

**This story is dedicated to my best friend, who helped me come up with the idea for this fanfiction.**

Chapter 1

You are cordially invited to Fitzroy Avery Vacker's Winnowing Gala. To take place one week from now, five o'clock p.m.

Sophie squealed as she opened the letter. She collapsed on her bed and sighed. She'd had a crush on Fitz forever. They had just told each other how the felt, and it turns out Fitz had a crush on Sophie. To know that they were a potential match felt amazing.

Sophie wasn't normally the type of girl who liked to dress up, but she was already searching through her closet for her favorite teal dress.

She pulled it out, and examined it. It was long and flowy with layers of teal silk and . Sophie layed it out on her bed a walked over to her small jeweler box, the soft carpet tickling her toes. She pulled out a beautiful teal heart pendant on a silver chain that Fitz had given her, she layed it next to the dress. Then she searched though her closet until she found a shimmery pair of silver slippers. Sophie hated heels and tried to avoid wearing them.

She lay th slippers next to the dress and necklace. Then she picked it all up and walked to her bathroom to try it on. She pulled one side of her hair back with a teal and silver comb. She walked out and looked in her spectral mirror. Vertina appeared.

"What's the occasion?" She asked, "Ooh! I know! Is it your boyfriend? Did he ask you out?"

Sophie glared at Vetina, "Fitz is not my boyfriend."

Sophie actually wasn't sure, they both admitted they liked each other, did that make them boyfriend and girlfriend? Was there some sort of procedure they were supposed to go though?

"Oooooooooof course he's not." Vertina replied, smiling and raising her eyebrow.

Sophie stepped out of range and Vertina disappeared.

"You look beautiful, Sophie."

Sophie spun around, the dress flaring out around her. Edaline stood in the doorway, and her eyes looked misty.

"We got the notification about Fitz's winnowing gala." She said.

"Parents get a notification?" Sophie groaned.

"Of course, we are going to the gala too." Edaline replied with a smile.

Sophie felt sure she was about to die of embarrassment. She had forgotten that the parents of the gala guests got to go as well. Her mind was filled with all kinds of awkward.

"How do you feel?" Edaline inquired.

"Honestly, kind of nervous." Sophie replied quietly, pulling out an eyelash, "What if something goes wrong, if Fitz doesn't like me?"

"Fitz is smitten." Edaline replied, "I already told you. I saw the way he looked at you under the Panakes tree," She hesitated, then continued with a small smile, "And the way you looked at him."

Sophie pulled her hair around her face like a curtain. Parents, perfecting ways to embarrass their children since the beginning of time.

Edaline walkes softly over to Sophie and gently brushed her hair out of her face. She hugged Sophie, rubbing gently circles on her back.

"You have absolutely nothing to be worried about." Edaline, reassured, "You'll do fine, and I guarantee Fitz will love you no matter what."

Edaline pulled away and looked at Sophie proudly. Sophie smiled back.

"But I would suggest hiding it for awhile from Grady." Edaline replied with a wink, "I haven't told him yet, but I have a feeling he will be giving you another 'talk'"

Sophie groaned inwardly, remembering the torturous 'boys' conversation Grady has already given her.

**Thanks for reading! Come back for another chapter, I will try to post regularly, no more then a couple days apart. But please be understanding if it is longer then that. See you soon!**

**100DreamsOfDragons**


	2. Chapter 2: Hailing Biana

**Hello! I'm back with another chapter! Please feel free to point out any misspelled words or grammar problems, I'll fix everything, I like my writing to be readable ?. Now, to the next chapter!**

Chapter 2

Sophie yawned as she blinked her eyes open. She peered groggily around her room. Then she remembered.

Fitz's Winnowing Gala!

She jumped out of bed. She walked quickly across her soft carpet to her bathroom and turned on the shower.

She also had a tub, but she normally took showers and only used the tub when she wanted to relax.

She felt the water temperature with her palm and stepped in.

After her shower, she rummaged thought her closet. She pulled out a dark green tunic, light brown pants and tall brown boots without heels. She never wore heels. If she did, she was endangering herself and everyone around her. Sophie fingered her registry pendant, a silver choker that she was required to wear. It was beautiful, but sometimes she wished she could take it off, just to relieve her neck.

She walked over to her elegant dresser and picked up her brush. The brush was silver and decorated with amethysts.

She brushed her blond hair. Her hair was almost down to the middle of her back. Sophie fingered it gently, feeling how soft and sleek it was. It hadn't been this nice when she was living her human family, she figured it was the detox she had when she first arrived and her new fancy elvin conditioner.

When she finnished, she stepped over to examine herself in her mirror.

"Not nearly as nice as last time," Vertina comment with a sniff. "The teal dress is probably the nicest thing I've ever seen you wear."

"I cannot wear a dress that poofy," Sophie replied, slightly grumpily, "I can't see my feet, I would probably run over small children."

Sophie stepped out of range. Vertina In the morning was too much for her to handle.

She jumped on her bed and hailed Biana. She smiled to herself. She knew their would be other girls at Fitz's Gala and she was slightly worried, but she hoped everything would work out.

Biana's face appeared on her screen.

"Biana, guess what!" Sophie asked, biting her lip to hide a smile.

"What?" Biana asked. She was wearing a blue dress with sparkly gold embroidery on the bodice, "Does it have anything to do with the fact Fitz sent out his Winnowing Gala invitations yesterday?"

"Yes!" Sophie replied, releasing breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"That is amazing!" Biana squealed. The Imparter shook as Biana started jumping up and down.

Biana stopped jumping, she frowned and slumped a little.

"I wish I could be there with you." She said sadly. She collapsed in a chair.

Because Winnowing Galas were restricted to the people on the match list and their parents, Biana couldn't be there, even though she was Fitz's sister.

"I wish you could be there too." Sophie replied, trying to cheer Biana up, "I'll tell you all about it when it's over."

"Really?" Biana asked starting to smile.

"Of course!" Sophie replied, "You're one of my best friends!"

"Don't leave out any details, I want to know everything that happens!"

"I don't know if I'll be able to remember everything."

"Everything." Biana stared at Sophie through the Imparter.

"Ok." Sophie replied, giving in. "But you might have to ask Fitz too, just in case I forget something."

"How can you forget something!" Biana exclaimed in disbelief, "It's only the Winnowing Gala of your boyfriend!"

"Fitz is not my boyfriend." Sophie denied, trying to convince herself as well as Biana.

"Um hm, of course." Biana replied sarcastically.

Sophie glared at her.

"All right, fine," Biana relented, "But you guys are so cute together!"

Sophie scowled, but secretly she was pleased. Then she heard Fitz shouting for Biana in th background.

"Got to go." Biana apologized, "I may have stolen all of Fitz's outfit that I thought weren't good enough for the Gala while he was sleeping." She smiled mischievously.

Sophie smiled back and shook her head. "See you later."

"Bye!"

The Imparter went blank.

Sophie set it on her nightstand with a sigh. She swung her legs around and got out of her bed.

She pulled on a brown cape and walked down the stairs for breakfast.

Sorry if this was a short chapter. Next chapter we will get to some exciting bits! Thank you for reading, please stay with me. Hope you've been enjoying it! Lots of love, and keep being amazing!

**100DreamsOfDragons** ❤️


	3. Chapter 3: The Last Night

**Hello! I'm back! This chapter skips some days. It's set the night before the Gala. Hope you like it!**

Chapter 3

Sophie pulled the teal dress out of her closet and hung in on the door of her bathroom. She grabbed the silver flats and silver comb. She rummaged though her jewelry box and pulled out the beautiful teal heart necklace.

She looked at everything and sighed. Tomorrow was going to be a super important day, she wanted to make sure nothing went wrong. Sophie put her pajamas on and climbed into her giant bed.

She stared out her windows at the stars. They weren't just white, they were gold, blue, pink and green. Sophie loved the different colors and the quantity of them. There were so many more then when she had been living in the Forbidden Cities with her human family. It was relaxing to watch them. Sophie could faintly make out the silhouette of Calla's Panakes tree overlooking the pastures. The soft moonlight made it almost glow.

The windows were cracked open and she could hear the different animals in the pastures getting ready to sleep. She heard Verdi roar. Sophie smiled as she glanced at Iggy, sound asleep in his cage. He was snoring like a chainsaw. Then he let out a loud, toxic fart. She fanned the air in front of her face, trying to clear away the smell.

Sophie got out of bed and walked over to Iggy's cage, pulling the cloth over it. She walked back, the carpet soft under her feet, and settled into bed. She rolled over to watch the stars again. As she studied them, she found a small teal one. She smiled, it was the exact color of Fitz's eyes.

I hope everything goes well tomorrow. Sophie thought, trying to push away her brain's imaginings.

I really hope it don't trip and fall, or spill something on my dress, or trip someone else.

She sighed and pulled the covers up higher. She stared at the moon. It was beautiful and full, a misty silver orb glowing as it floated in the sky. She watched the moon until she fell asleep, her worries flying away, making room for dreams.

**Thanks for reading, I promise to update soon. You guys are awesome!**?

**100DreamsOfDragons** ❤️


	4. Chapter 4: The Gala

**Hello! I'm back with another chapter!**

Chapter 4

Sophie ran upstairs to her room, rushing to the bathroom. She quickly jumped in the shower. She had two hours to prepare for Fitz's Gala. It was more then enough time, but she would rather be early then late.

Sophie had taken a shower, gotten dressed, brushed her teeth, Edaline helped her with her hair. Now she was standing close front of her spectral mirror and worrying. She tugged this way and that on her dress, trying to get the layers to sit just right.

"You've moved that one scrap of fabric _fifteen_ times! I've been counting!" Vertina exclaimed sounding bored and exasperated.

"So?" Sophie snapped, tugging out an eyelash, "It's worth it if it will make the dress look perfect!"

Vertina sighed, "Sophie, step back."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Sophie stepped back a few steps and studied her full reflection.

"Sophie, you look beautiful." Vertina complimented with a reluctant smile, There is no way anything is going to go wrong."

Sophie realized Vertina was right, she was fretting to much and causing herself stress. Sophie spun around letting the thin layers of the dress flair out gently around her.

Edaline had styled her hair in a gorgeous but loose updo with braids wrapping around her head and vanishing into a bun. She had even misted Sophie's hair with a spray that made it shimmer softly.

The dress had a slight train and Sophie hoped it wouldn't get in the way while she was dancing . . . or eating, or talking, or running people over with gigantic dresses, or whatever people did at fancy galas. She had never been to a gala before, much less one of the elves fancy Winnowing Galas, and it was Fitz's Gala to add extra pressure. Sophie half practiced dancing around the room in a half waltz, but she stumbled and wobbled. Sophie exhaled, she hoped she wasn't this bad at dancing during the Gala.

"Sophie!" Edaline called, appearing in the doorway, "It's time to go."

Edaline walked in and stared at Sophie, her eyes getting misty.

_Parents._ Sophie thought, feeling embarrassed. She tugged out an eyelash.

"You look beautiful." She whispered, her hands covering her mouth, "My girl is so grown up."

Sophie felt her cheeks grow warm and she stared at her feet, not sure what to do. Sandor saved her.

"Sophie, Edaline, it's time to go."

"Will you be at the gala?" Sophie asked tugging on her eyelash. She felt her cake of misery get the last finishing touches.

"No, I have agreed to wait outside."

Sophie breathed a sigh of relief. Thank goodness, she didn't know if she could stand Edaline, Grady, _and_ Sandor being there.

Sophie tried to walk down the stairs to the leap master. Even with Edaline and Sandor helping her, she tripped several times and slid down the last few stairs on her butt.

"Would you like to do the honors?" Grady asked with a wink.

"Everglen!" Sophie shouted, watching as the crystal to Everglen spun and danced, finally floating to a rest.

Sophie stared at the path of light. Then she grabbed Grady and Edaline's hands and stepped into the light, letting the warmth whisk her away.

Sophie opened her eyes and peered around. The path to Everglen had been decorated with beautiful glowing flowers. Fireflies twinkled and floated around, giving the estate a magical feeling. Sophie walked under a arch that had been made of many different types of flowers, twisted together. It was all very beautiful. The stars twinkled brightly as Sophie walked through the doors into Everglen's massive hall.

"Sophie!"

Sophie saw Linh walk over. Linh was wearing a beautiful silver dress that shimmered and sparkled as she walked.

Linh's hair was braided in a waterfall braid showing off the silver tips.

"You look gorgeous!" Sophie complimented.

"You too." Linh replied softly, "I'm really excited, I just signed up for a dance."

Sophie remembered Fitz telling her about the dance cards.

"Here, I'll show you where." Linh grabbed Sophie's hand and pulled her over to a table that had been erected against the wall.

There was a scroll filled with the names of the various girls at the Gala. Sophie signed her name below Linh's. She was a little overwhelmed. Everything was so grand and she wasn't used to any of it. She didn't even learn about Winnowing Galas until a few years ago. She was seventeen now.

"Let me introduce you to some of the other girls." Linh smiled and walked over to a group of giggling girls.

The girls stared at Sophie. They scanned her dress, hair, and jewelry. Sophie stared nervously back.

"Sophie, this is Ariana, Breena, Roselle, and Mirrian." Linh gestured to a group of girls.

Ariana had dark wavy hair and sapphire eyes. She was wearing a dark blue a-line dress. She reminded Sophie of Biana.

Breena was blond and had on a sleeveless, mermaid cut, golden dress. She was wearing an elaborate gold, lace like necklace.

Roselle had curly black hair and was wearing a light pink ball gown with silk flowers on it.

Mirrian had straight red hair and was wearing a green, off-shoulder, a-line, dress.

They all had their hair styled and looked very fancy.

"Hi" Sophie waved tentatively.

**There you go! What will Ariana, Breena, Roselle, and Mirrian say? Find out in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: Number One

Sophie quickly tugged out an eyelash.

"Hi." Ariana carelessly replied, raising her delicate eyebrow, "So you're the girl who was raised by humans."

Sophie wasn't sure what to say. Luckily Breena saved her the trouble.

"I was _so_ excited when I got the scroll. I am in the Second Contenders!"

"_I_ was in the Top Tier!" Ariana bragged, tossing her hair, "Number fifteen!"

"I am in the Top Tier, number two!" Linh squealed.

"What are you in?" Roselle asked Sophie.

"Top Tier." She responded quietly.

"What number?" Ariana probed.

"One." Sophie whispered, feeling nervous.

"What did you say?" Ariana asked.

"One." Sophie replied louder.

Ariana blinked in astonishment, "One?! _You_ are his number one match!"

Sophie nodded, feeling self conscious.

Linh stared at her. "I thought. . ." She trailed off softly.

Linh spun around and walked away, leaving Sophie with Ariana, Breena, Roselle, and Mirrian. Sophie watched Linh leave, feeling confused. As she turned back, she noticed Ariana had turned from staring to glaring, but she stopped and smiled when she noticed Sophie looking. Sophie had a feeling she had just become the most hated girl in the room. She saw Linh whispering to some other girls on the far side of the room. Sophie walked over to the snack table, her teal dress swishing against the gold marble floor, leaving Ariana talking to Roselle, Breena, and Mirrian.

Sophie had just grabbed a slice of mallowmelt, when someone tapped her shoulder. She spun around and came face to face with Fitz. She felt her cheeks grow hot and butterflies start in her stomach. She hugged him,

"Hi Sophie, you look beautiful." Fitz said, pulling out of the hug.

"Thank you." She replied, her cheeks red, "I like your tunic."

"Biana chose it. She hid all my other ones."

Sophie smiled, remembering the conversation she had with Biana through her Imparter.

"How's everything with you?" Sophie asked.

"Good. Mom insisted on this Gala, even though I've already made up my mind."

"Oh really?" Sophie teased, raising her eyebrow, "Who's the lucky girl?"

"You." Fitz replied, smiling.

"Me?" Sophie answered in mock suprise.

They walked over to some chairs that had been lined up against the wall. They both sat down facing each other.

"Sophie, when this is over, will you go on a date with me?" Fitz mumbled, fiddling with the edge of his tunic. He glanced at her hopefully.

"No." Sophie replied flatly, "Grady would kill me."

Fitz looked crestfallen, "Oh, that's okay, maybe another time?"

"Oh Fitz! Of course I will!" Sophie laughed, "You should have seen yourself. You looked like a kicked puppy!"

Fitz brightened, and grabbed Sophie's hand.

"Really?!" He asked, sounding amazed.

"Yes!" Sophie replied.

Then she heard slow clapping. Sophie turned to see Keefe.

"Keefe? What are you doing here?" She hissed, "Unless you're someone on Fitz's match list, or one of their parents, you shouldn't be in here!"

"Well, I had to drop in to see you guys." He replied with a smirk, "Congrats on your date."

"How did you get in?" Fitz asked.

"I had some help." Keefe answered as Biana materialized behind him.

"Sophie!" Biana squealed, "You look so nice!"

"Thanks!" Sophie replied, fingering her teal heart necklace.

"Keefe, you're not supposed to be here!" Fitz whisper hissed, glancing to where Della and Alden were talking with Grady and Edaline and some other adults.

"But it wouldn't be a party without the Keefester!" Keefe replied, "Besides, Biana would have come anyway."

"I would have." Biana agreed, "I even bought a new dress."

She winked, "Mom doesn't know I bought it. Hopefully, she won't recognize me."

Biana walked off and mingles with the other girls milling around the room. Keefe grabbed a slice of mallowmelt and stuffed it in his mouth. Then he grabbed two more, on in each hand.

He swallowed, "It was totally worth sneaking in here."

He gestured to the piles of desserts stacked on the table. Mallowmelt, custard bursts, ripplepuffs, all kinds of candy, and a giant cake.

"Plus I get to see Foster in all her gorgeous, sparkling, teal glory." He said with a wink, "Even more beautiful then normal."

Sophie blushed. Fitz glared. Keefe smirked.

"Anyway, I should probably be leaving, so I'll just see myself out."

Keefe grabbed three more slices of mallowmelt. He walked across the room, ignoring the girls squealing as they noticed him, Alden staring in astonishment, and Della smiling.

Music started up. Fitz looked at Sophie.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked.

Sophie nodded, feeling the butterflies go crazy in her stomach.

"I'm not that great at it, though. Edaline has been trying to teach me." Sophie replied, her cheeks flushing.

They both stood up. Sophie grabbed Fitz's hand and they walked to the center of the floor. She noticed Linh standing with Ariana on the side. They were both glaring daggers at her.

"You lead." Sophie whispered.

Fitz smiled, his vibrant teal eyes sparkling. Sophie felt her face get hot. They glided around the room, her dress swishing softly across the smooth floor, she started to relax. Sophie barely noticed the other girls and the parents.

Then it happened, she stepped on Fitz's foot.

"Sorry!" She gasped.

"It's okay," He replied, "It didn't hurt."

"It's a good thing I wore slippers and not heels." She mumbled, her cheeks flushing again, "I knew something would happen."

"No harm done." Fitz gave a small smile.

They continued to sway and glide, spinning in time to the music. The lights sparkled and Sophie's dress flared out as they spun. She was smiling so wide she felt like she might burst. She watched Fitz, his eyes wide and glowing. As the music spend up, they danced faster and faster. Sophie started laughing, her cheeks flushing and pulse racing.

The music stoped and they collapsed into chairs. Sophie's knees felt weak and she was breathless, her heart pounding.

"Can we do that again?" Fitz asked, his cheeks were flushed, matching Sophie, "You're a great dancer."

Sophie nodded quickly.

"Give me a minute." Fitz stood up, "I need to talk to my mom."

He walked across the large room to talk to Della.

Sophie stood up and walked over to the dessert table. She grabbed a chocolate ripplepuff. She didn't notice as Linh snuck up behind her.

"So, how was the dance." Linh leaned against the wall.

"Amazing!" Sophie replied breathlessly, her eyes sparkling.

"You know the dances go in the order you signed up, right." Linh's voice grew cold, accusing, "I was before you. You cheated."

Linh's face was blank and expressionless, but her eyes were colder then ice. Sophie wasn't sure what to say.

"I-I'm sorry." She stuttered out.

"Of course you are," Ariana sneered, walking up behind Linh, "You just didn't know. You have no idea about our customs, how we do things. You're just clueless."

Ariana gently rested her hand on Linh's shoulder. She guided her back to their group. As Linh turned, Sophie thought she saw the shining, silver, streak of a tear make it's way down her cheek.


	6. Chapter 6: Together

Sophie blinked back tears of her own. Her stomach felt like a rock, tense and hard. She felt horrible. She hadn't meant to upset Linh, she hadn't know that there was an order for dancing. It hurt to be called clueless, though. It was bad enough she knew so little about the elves customs and lifestyle, sometimes Sophie felt like she would've never catch up. She shoved her feelings deep down, determined to keep the remainder of the evening happy. She noticed Fitz walking towards her and quickly brushed her tears away.

"My mom gave her permission." Fitz said with a grin.

Sophie's stomach erupted into butterflies and she tugged out an eyelash. She had never been on a date before. She was seventeen and Fitz was nineteen, but even though they had liked each other for years they weren't really boyfriend and girlfriend.

"I should probably ask Grady and Edaline." Sophie groaned. She was dreading the torturous lecture that Grady would give her, "But I will do it after the Gala."

There was no way she was getting lectured with all the other girls around.

"It's pretty loud in here. Do you want to go outside so we can talk." Fitz asked, "I have some time before they miss me."

"Sure." Sophie replied.

They walked out in silence to Everglen's beautiful grounds. Fitz found part of the garden that was somewhat private. There was a stone bench and a reflecting pond filled with water lilies.

Sophie breathed in the fresh, cool, lily-scented night air and watched the fireflies float around. She sat down on the bench and smoothed her dress. Fitz sat down next to her.

"How has Biana been doing?" Sophie asked.

"She's been good." Fitz replied.

"How about her and Tam?" Sophie asked.

Biana and Tam had started dating a few months back.

"They seem to be doing fine. I talked to Tam." Fitz grinned, "He's not quite sure what to do."

Sophie smiled thinking about Biana's outgoing personality, with Tam's private, more reserved one.

"Biana's taken him shopping several times. She's practically redone his whole wardrobe."

"I hope they stay together." Sophie mused, "I think they would be good for each other."

"I feel bad for Keefe, though." Fitz frowned, "He was rejected by both you and Biana."

Sophie immediately felt guilty. She hadn't meant to hurt Keefe's feelings, but they had been very distant for awhile after that. Sophie stared at the water lilies. Fitz watched her, concerned.

"I don't regret it, though." She whispered softly, looking at Fitz with a smile.

"Neither do I, and it wasn't even my decision." He replied with a teasing grin.

Sophie laughed, "What if I changed my mind? What would you do then?"

"I would wait until you changed your mind again."

"What if I found someone else?"

"I would still wait for you."

"Oh really?" Sophie teased.

"Yes, really."

"Even if one of the other girls in there," Sophie pointed to the glowing windows of Everglen, "Asked you out?"

"Nope."

"Not even if it was Linh?"

Fitz hesitated, "No, but speaking of the other girls, I should probably get back there."

"Probably." Sophie agreed reluctantly.

"Will you wait for me?"

"Yes."

"Be back in a few minutes."

Fitz stood up and walked back down the sandy path towards Everglen's glowing ballroom. Sophie watched the fireflies as the danced around the water lilies. She sighed.

"So, what was that all about?"

Sophie spun around. There stood Linh and Ariana.


	7. Chapter 7: A Different Point of View

**Hello! I'm back with another chapter! **

**I have a lot of apologizing to do. I am terribly sorry for the super long wait. I wasn't feeling the writing spark and was having a hard time. Thank you guys so much for your patience and understanding. It means a lot to me. Now we should probably get onto the next chapter! (P.S. It's from Biana's POV)**

Biana mingled with the other girls at the Gala, talking and laughing. It had been awhile since she had gotten to catch up with her other friends. The constant battle with the Neverseen took up most of her life. She loved hanging out with Sophie, and didn't regret becoming a member of the Black Swan, but wished she had a little more free time.

Biana spied Linh though the crowd, deep in conversation with a group of girls from Foxfire.

_Ariana? What is she doing here?!_ Biana thought, her face twisting into a scowl.

"Linh!" She called, making her way though the crowd to her friend, "Linh!"

Linh either didn't hear her, or ignored her.

"Biana!" A voice exclaimed.

Biana winced. Her mom had seen her. She turned guilty towards the sound of her mother's voice. Her mom stood there with her hands on her hips.

"Tell me, just what do you think you're doing." Della asked, raising her delicate eyebrow.

"Nothing."

"Hmm. Nothing. It's definitely not nothing, sneaking into your brother's Winnowing Gala."

"I know." Biana replied.

"This is not allowed and you know that. This is Fitz's Gala, your's will arrive soon, if you can be patient. . ."

Biana only half listened as Della continued to lecture her. She had noticed Linh getting more and more worked up. She shifted a little to the right, trying not to attract her mother's attention as she continued to watch Linh, Ariana and the rest of the girls in the group. She watched as they turned to follow Sophie and Fitz out the door.

"Excuse me." Biana asked her mother as she hurried out the door.

"Biana!" Della called after her, "Biana, I'm not done talking to you!"

Biana ignored her mother, pushing though the crowd and running outside.

It was dark, and there was no sign of which path Linh and Ariana, or Sophie and Fitz had taken. There were several paths leading away from the building. She knew the left two led towards the entrance gates, and the right one led towards the gardens, but she couldn't remember where the middle three led, except that it was somewhere deeper into the grounds.

She hesitated, trying to make up her mind. She tried to think about where Fitz and Sophie would go, but she couldn't decide. Biana changed her tactic and started eliminating places she knew they _wouldn't_ go. She was down to two and took a spontaneous guess, running down the second path to the right.

_I hope I chose correctly._ She worried.

She stopped and glanced around. It was dark and there was no sign of anyone, especially not Fitz, Sophie, Linh, or Ariana.

"Ugh!" Biana groaned.

She ran back up the path and hurried down the other path, her dress swishing around her legs. She was walking past a stone wall covered in flowing vines, when she heard loud voices. Brushing away some vines, she saw a small stone door. She pulled it open and stepped out to see Sophie sitting by herself. Ariana was yelling at her, and Linh was standing quietly behind, staring at the ground.

Biana could see Sophie trying desperately to hold it together.

"Hey!" Biana shouted.

Ariana spun around sharply, with a glare. Hands on her hips, she scowled at Biana.

"What are you doing here?" She spat.

"I'm here because you're yelling at my friend." Biana replied coolly, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm helping out _my_ friend." Ariana answered gesturing to Linh.

"Since when do you hang out with _her_?" Biana asked Linh.

Linh didn't answer and Ariana replied for her, "Since she discovered that Sophie was a jerk."

"Sophie is not a jerk!" Biana replied hotly, "And Sophie's a better friend then you'll ever be!"

**Thanks for reading! Comment if you liked! Updates will be more regular now.**

**Stay Magical!**

**100DreamsOfDragons 😘**


	8. Chapter 8: Dawn Coming

**Hi! It's me again and I'm happy to tell you that I will be updating regularly again! 😁 Hope you've enjoyed everything so far!**

Sophie sniffed, her eyes burning, and her throat tight. She watched Biana appear and start arguing with Ariana, but their words faded out. Sophie could see Linh standing behind Ariana, looking just how Sophie felt.

_What am I doing?_ She thought, T_his was between me and Linh, now I've dragged Biana in. And Ariana._ She thought reluctantly. Sophie had a feeling that even if they hadn't had this argument, she and Ariana would never be friends. There was just something about her that rubbed Sophie the wrong way.

Sophie blinked her tears away, determined not to cry. She had been through worse then a fight with Linh about boys.

_This is rather ridiculous._ She gave a small smile. Sophie had no idea how this had blown up out of control. She stood up and cleared her throat.

"Thank you, Biana. I've got it from here."

Biana stepped back, her eyes wide with surprise, "By all means, please take it from here, Sophie."

Ariana stood with her hands on her hips and a sneer on her face.

"I don't like you, and I don't think I ever will," Sophie glared, "But I never did anything to you. You pretended to help Linh, to be her friend, but the truth is, you're jealous."

"As if, why would I be jealous of _you_." Ariana snapped, "You're just a weird girl who was raised by humans."

"First of all, I'm not weird, I'm not worthless, and it doesn't matter who I was raised by."

"They obviously did a better job than _your_ parents." Biana chimed in.

Ariana scowled at her.

"You're pretending to fight for Linh, but I know her, she can fight her own battles. If Linh wants to tell me something, she can do it herself."

"Linh, would you like to tell Sophie something?" Ariana asked mockingly.

Linh just stared at the ground, wilting slightly.

"I thought so."

"And?" Sophie asked, "Who are you, to fight her battles, to speak for her. You're just looking for an excuse to pick a fight." Sophie accused, "Well, I say, go dunk you head in the pond."

Sophie gestured to the water lily pond.

Ariana scoffed, "You know nothing. You have no idea how Linh feels, because you've never been rejected. Well I have. You have no idea how much it hurts."

"I've never been rejected?" Sophie laughed dryly, "What about when the _entire_ elvin world rejected me because they were scared of me."

"Wow. I had no idea. Poor little Sophie, she has too many abilities. Must be awful being the most powerful elf in the world."

"You're right, it's awful having so many powers, people try to take them away, or exploit them." Sophie shuddered, thinking of that horrible circlet the Council had made her wear. "It's awful when everyone tries to use you as a pawn in their plans. When you've made so many enemies that you have to be careful of every move you make."

Sophie walked forward, "You have no idea how I feel," She said softly. "And you never will."

Sophie moved forward until she was right in front of Ariana. "Move."

Ariana glared at her. Sophie glared back. Finally, Ariana left with a huff. Sophie walked over to Linh, who was staring at the ground.

"Linh, are you all right?" she asked softly.

Linh looked up at Sophie, her eyes red and puffy. She gave a small sniff. She nodded slowly.

"I-I'm fine." She said after a minute, tears falling quietly, "But Sophie, I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to blow up out of proportion."

"It's okay." Sophie replied, "I know you didn't mean it."

"I never wanted to be jealous of you, never meant to, I tried to shove my feelings back, but I failed." Linh sniffed.

"I understand."

Sophie knew that if you keep pushing your feelings back, eventually, they explode out of you. Better to let them trickle out little by little.

"You can always talk to me, Linh." Sophie assured the other girl, earning a sad but grateful smile in return.

"Thank you, Sophie." Linh said, wiping her eyes, "It was rather silly of me to get so worked up over something like this."

Sophie hugged Linh gently. Linh hugged her back and even Biana, who had been waiting respectfully a small distance away, joined in.

"I feel much better." Linh said with a relaxed sigh, her tear stained face shifting into a smile.

"Good." Sophie replied, "I'm glad."

**What do you think? Thank you for reading! Comment below! I read every single comment! You guys are awesome!**

**Stay Magical,**

**100DreamsOfDragons✨**


	9. Epilogue

**Hi! I'm back! So to clear up any confusion, by regular updates, I mean every other week. Sorry, but I'm very busy with life and stuff. 😕 I'm sorry, I forgot to put my normal thank yous in last chapter, but just know that I am very thankful nonetheless. I haven't had time to mention every one in this chapter, but thank you to everyone who commented, voted, added this story to their reading list, or followed me! It means the world! Now for the epilogue! **

**(Linh's POV)**

Linh sat next to Biana, Marella, and Edaline on a squishy sofa, watching Sophie worry in front of her spectral mirror. Soft warm sunlight trickled in through the tall windows, giving the large room a dreamy look. Sophie smoothed her beautiful, white dress, studying herself from different angles. Her hair was arranged in a elegant updo that twisted into beautiful braided bun. As beautiful as she looked, Linh could tell she was extremely nervous. She tugged out an eyelash and turned to Linh, Biana, and Marella.

"Oh, I'm so nervous."

"Why?" Biana asked, tilting her head.

"That much is obvious," Linh started. "But why? This is basically everything you've ever dreamed of."

"I know," Sophie fretted, "I just want everything to be perfect."

Linh and Biana glanced at each other.

"Sophie," Biana sighed, "You have been planning this for over a year. You have triple checked every single detail, and Linh and I have also checked everything."

"I promise, nothing is going to go wrong today." Linh smiled, "Relax, Sophie. Try and enjoy it."

Edaline gracefully stood up and glided over to stand next to Sophie. She rested her hands on Sophie shoulders, gentle massaging them. "Linh is right, you know. Relax, and try to enjoy what should be the happiest day of your life." She said with a teasing smile.

Sophie gave a nervous smile back, and smoothed her dress. Creamy pearls speckled the lacy sleeves and bodice. The smooth silk swished as she turned around to look at everyone. "Well, what do you think?" She asked.

"Hmm," Biana mused, "Perfection."

"Stunning, absolutely gorgeous." Linh added.

"Cute!" Marella winked.

"I still can't believe my beautiful daughter is getting married." Edaline sighed, giving a small, sad smile.

Sophie walked over to where Edaline was standing and hugged her tightly. Linh could see silvery tears leaking out of Edaline's bright eyes.

Edaline finally broke away. "I think it's time." She said, her voice hitching. She handed Sophie her bouquet of white and pink flowers.

They all walked into the hallway before the room where Sophie was going to be married. Sophie paused before walking through the door. She took a deep breath in and released in softly. She squared her shoulders and glided slowly into the main room and down the aisle. Biana, Linh and Marella walked behind her, holding their bouquets of pale peach and white flowers to match their bridesmaids dresses.

Fits stood at the end of the aisle, unable to keep the grin off his face. Sophie walked up the stairs and stood next to him. Linh, Biana, and Marella stood beside her. Linh could see Edaline out of the corner of her eye, taking a seat next to Grady, in the space reserved for the brides parents.

Once, Linh had dreamed of taking Sophie's place, of this being her happy ending. As she watched Fitz and Sophie, beaming, oblivious to everything but each other, it just reinforced that her old dreams were never meant to be.

_But,_ she grinned and turned slightly.

She glanced at Wylie, sitting a row down. He smiled at her. Then she sneaked a peek at the sparkling diamond engagement ring on her finger.

_Wylie may not have been my first choice, she thought, but he is definitely my last._

**Whew! A happy ending for everyone! Is anyone interested in a post epilogue? Comment if you are! If not that's fine too. I will start working on my other KOTLC fanfic again now that I've finished (almost finished?) this one! Can't wait to see you soon!**

**Stay Magical!**

**100DreamsOfDragons 😘**


	10. Post-Epilogue

"Arian! Serena! Come on! We've got to leave and Corissa will be here any minute!"

Serena heard her mother, Sophie, call up the stairs of Everglen to her. She quickly adjusted her new Foxfire uniform and gave the pins in her chocolate hair one last tweak.

Serena joined up with her brother, Arian, in the hallway and together, they clomped down the stairs.

"Come on, Mom," Arian complained, "only a few more minutes, I need to finish something!"

"Arian." Their mother said sharply. "We do not need pranks on your first day at Foxfire."

"Darn it."

Sophie sighed and turned to her daughter, "Serena, do you know where your father is?"

"No. He was in his office, last time I checked." Serena knew her father was doing important work concerning the Neverseen, a dangerous organization that her mother, father, and their friends had fought against for many years. Serena also knew that Sophie occasionally had flashbacks and post traumatic stress disorder because of it.

"Could you run upstairs and remind him we have to leave soon." Sophie asked.

"Sure."

Serena ran to base of the stairs and, cupping her mouth in her hands, yelled, "DAD! MOM WANTS YOU!"

"Serena, I could've done that." Sophie sighed. "I wanted you to alert you father, _without_ yelling."

Serena gave a smirk. She knew perfectly what her mother wanted.

Arian strutted over and draped his arm around Serena's shoulders. "That's my little girl, following in her amazing older brother's footsteps. Pretty soon your smirk will be almost as good as mine."

Serena playfully shoved him away. "You're only three minutes older than me, moron."

"Those three minutes make all the difference." Arian sighed contentedly.

Sophie face palmed. "You two have been hanging out with Keefe and Corissa too much." She mumbled.

"Sophie, you called?" Serena's father, Fitz, walked over to Sophie and kissed her lightly.

"Yes. You, mister, should have been here fifteen minutes ago." Sophie accused, pulling away,

Fitz raised his hands in surrender, "I'm sorry, I was trying to track down the last members of the Neverseen."

Sophie gave a slight flinch at the word Neverseen. Fitz immediately looked guilty.

"Well, that'll just have to wait." She said softly.

Fits placed a reassuring arm around her. She leaned into him.

"Can you tell us another story about you guys fighting the Neverseen?" Serena asked her father excitedly.

Sophie raised an eyebrow. "Were you telling them about that again?"

Fits rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well, maybe."

"I thought I told you not to!"

"But, Mom!" Arian protested. "It's so cool! You got to fight real bad guys!"

"See!" Fitz gestured hopefully, "They like them!"

"We're going to have a talk later." Sophie promised. Fitz groaned.

At that moment, there was a knock at the door. Sophie turned to answer it.

Fitz turned to glare at his kids. "Come on, you guys! I thought I told you Mom wasn't supposed to know!"

"Sorry." Serena apologized. "But do you think _we'll_ ever get to fight bad guys?" She asked.

"Sure!" Arian responded confidently. "We'll do it together! You can be my side kick!"

"What about if you're _my_ side kick?" Serena shot back, her hands on her hips.

"How about if both of you are _my_ side kicks!" Corissa grinned, materializing beside them in her Level 2 Foxfire uniform.

"Cori!" Arian explained, hugging her.

"Hey Arian! Hey Serena!" Corissa hugged Serena.

Corissa's mother, Solstice, greeted Sophie softly, exchanging smiles and good news.

Keefe walked in behind his daughter and wife, and hugged Sophie and Fitz. Then he turned to Serena and Arian. "Hey guys! How's it going?"

"Well, it would have been going great if _someone_," Arian turned to glare at his mother, "hadn't interrupted me."

"Keefe, did you put him up to this?" Sophie accused, her hands on her hips.

"Me and Dex. So?"

"I should have known." Sophie face palmed.

"I refuse to be responsible for this, blame Dex, he's the one who gave Arian and Serena that prank stuff." Keefe tried to defend himself.

Solstice laughed melodically, amused with the situation.

"And you're the one who taught him how to use it!" Sophie glared.

"I didn't teach him!"

"Yes you did."

"No! I taught _Serena_!"

Sophie glared at her daughter. "Serena did you teach Arian?"

"No, I'm teaching Dad."

"WHAT!" Sophie exploded.

"He's not that great, by the way." Serena shrugged, "Always seems to blow something up."

"About time I jumped on the bandwagon." Fitz shrugged sheepishly.

"Well at least that explains the loud noises." Sophie mumbled through her face palm.

"Corissa?" Solstice asked with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

"I taught Arian." Corissa cheerfully volunteered.

"What am I going to do with you all." Sophie groaned. "I can only imagine the pranks you will pull together."

"When ever you figure out how your going to combat them, alert me. I could use some help." Solstice grinned. "Every day I half to check my shampoo or food or something because they spiked it to turn my hair green."

"Will do." Sophie gave a reluctant smile. "And now that you've gotten us officially late, it's time to leave for Foxfire."

Serena's stomach bust into nervous butterflies at the thought of her first day at Foxfire. Corissa walked up beside her.

"Aw, don't be nervous. You're going to love it. Plus I bet you'll make lots of friends!" Corissa grabbed Serena's hand. "Come on!" She exclaimed racing towards the Leapmaster 10,000.

Serena smiled as she got a new feeling. One that told her that this year was going to be a great one.

**Aaaaaaaaand CUT! Well, that's the end. We made it. *flicks away tears of joy and sadness* **

**I would like to thank all my loyal readers who stayed with me no matter what. **

**I would also like to thank my best friend who gave me the inspiration for this story and provided many of the pictures featured at the ends. This story is dedicated to you.**

**And of course, I want to thank the amazing Shannon Messenger who created the KOTLC books in the first place. She created the fabulous characters and magical world this fan fiction takes place in.**

**I sincerely hope you enjoyed this.**

**Stay Magical,**

**100DreamsOfDragons✨**


End file.
